One Last Chance
by sw8Rukia
Summary: 6 years ago Ichigo made a terrible mistake for hurting Rukia . And now she came back, he's determine to set everything straight. Is it too late to get her back? Or can he have a second chance with his first love. IchiRuki/ AU / OC's/ Slight GrimmRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclai** **mer : Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

 **~ Prologue ~**

* * *

Ichigo soullessly stares from the window of his apartment. He remember her again, all those times they were together. It was just a short time but it was enough to fall in love with her. All of it, are very clear in his memory. Every tiny detail about her. He remembers, how smooth her skin was, her kisses, her touches and the way she whispered his name as he hold her close while they were making love. He remember ...her face, her smiles, her beautiful violet eyes.

Her.

He clenches his fist. Holding back tears and longing evident in his eyes.

 _"Where are you?..."_

He takes a deep breath trying to relax his nerves. Thinking he should calm himself before going to the party his sister prepared for him for coming back in Japan. Ichigo lived in massachusettes for 6 years where he studied Business Administration. After graduation he decided to come back in Tokyo and work in his sister's company as the new Executive Director. He accepted the offer for he is going to take over their family business someday but first he has to prove it to the shareholders and board members that he is deserving for that particular title.

[...]

Ichigo drives to his sister's house, few minutes later he arrives. The house is full of guest, different people from the high society came and greeted him. After a moment of chatter he excuses himself and walk through the crowd searching for his sister somewhere.

His mouth form into a happy grin as he spots her talking to a woman. The person's back is all he can see. A petite woman, wearing a backless black dress that hugged her body to her slim waist and he could see her exposed back. His gaze stills at the woman, there's something familliar about her that he can't point out. About her black hair that was clipped beautifully from behind. The curve of her body. That woman almost looks like 'Her'.

Shaking his head slowly he sighs. Oh yeah, he's losing it. Everytime he sees a petite woman he remembers her.

Slowly he takes a step towards his sister by the time he's near he heard her says.

"Call attorney Shunsui, tell him to meet me in my office tomorrow."

The petite woman walks away. That's when his sister sees him standing by. Her mood suddenly lightens up after seeing him.

"Ichigo." She embraces him tight. " I missed you."

" Was there any problems?" He can't help but ask, seeing her expression earlier. She was pissed.

She pulls away, looking bright as ever. " No that was just a minor problem. I'll take care of it."

He nods but suddenly his gaze turns to where the petite woman disappear to. He can't deny that he is curious. " Who was her? That woman you were talking to."

" She's my secretary. Beautiful isn't she?"

He gave her a playful smile. " Yeah, she looked hot."

His sister jabs his stomach, making him scowl at the pain. But she smiles after.

"Be nice to her. She's a great worker." She goes forward and Ichigo follows her. " All the shareholders and everyone working in our company is here tonight."

In the middle of the room they stand and his sister clinking her glass of wine, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I would like you all to meet my brother Kurosaki Ichigo. He will be working in the Seretei Corporation as a new Executive Director from now on."

The guest gives an applause and he steps forward, bow his head and speaks loud and clear. "It would be an honor to work with you and I will do my very best for the company."

"Let's have a toast for my brother and for another successful year of the Sereitei Corporation."

Everyone raises their glasses for a toast but the sound of a glass shattering on the floor interrupted them. Slowly Ichigo turns his head to where that sound came from and he almost drop the glass in his hand. His eyes went wide.

 _" Is this real?"_ or another hallucinations just like he had for the past 6 years.

But She's standing there, wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her firm body, making stand out of all the guest that night. She's staring at him. Eyes wide just like his, mouth hung open as she gasp.

Their gazes meet and it feels like, only the two of them are in that room. Alone in their own world.

He takes a step, he did not dare to blink even. Afraid that if he will, she'll be gone.

He could hear his heart ramming in his chest as if his heart itself recognizes her presence. Closer, he walks until his already standing right in front of her.

" Rukia... "

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **First, I want to say, Belated** m **erry christ** m **as! and advance Happy new year. hehe I** **missed you all!**

 **The story is finished. I already have the docu** **ment but the pacing was fast so I'll add so** **me chapter then I'll re upload those I've deleted. And Do not worry, It wont take long... hope you can wait for it.**

 **Oh, thanks for those who reviewed,** **message, and greeted** **me :**

 **Ayarukia, SugarBoyxoxo, funnyEasy** **me, Toukia, Shirayukideathberry, Keira-14, guest, Jobananasan, Blissbeat, achalida, hopelessro** **mantic, Ichiruki234,** **meryu-chan, kiaread, jazzlucky,** **mingxingxing, guest2, KuroseSakurazaki, Lord Wolfe, Kishiku, Jazzluseh and Lin.**

 **THanks Witchyher** **mione20 for your reviews..**

 **and thank you for those following, favoriting** **my fic while I'** **m gone. And no worries , coz I'** **m back! hehe, kay.. Until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kubo Sensei owns Bleach.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter One ~**

* * *

 **6 years ago...**

 **{ Cambridge, massachusettes }**

Ichigo woke up by the sound of his alarm clock ringing. Groaning, he reached for it and turned it off. He opened his eyes and lazily stared at the ceiling. Right, he should get up now . He promised his girlfriend Orihime that he'd spend the whole day with her. Tomorrow, he will go back to Tokyo for a month vacation. Worriedly he sat up, it's been months already since the last time his sister contacted him, it's making him nervous because she's not like that at all, even if she was busy she'd always made time for him.

Warily he sighed, rubbing his eyes and got up. Like a typical teenage guy Ichigo's room didn't have much to it. A bed in the middle flanked by a dresser and a nightstand. A small TV sat across from his bed. He stretched, yawned and got up. Quickly he showered then threw some black jeans and a white shirt. He brushed his teeth and took a look in the mirror. His orange hair stood up , like always and good thing that was the way he wanted it to look.

As he slowly walked down the stairs Ichigo can't help but feel a little empty. He was alone living in that house but he wasn't always like that. He had a family and he could still remember them well.

It was when they lived in Japan. He was a little boy when his parents brought a little orphan girl in their home. She was a lot older than him, maybe ten years. The girl looked dirty, her clothes are a bit torn and she was easily scared. Ichigo's parents let her stay with them and he remembered his mother said that the girl was orphaned because of the fire in their neighborhood that killed lots of people including the girl's parents. They pitied the orphan girl and decided to adopt her. His parents was very humble, the type of people who would think about others first rather than themselves.

Weeks past but no relatives claimed the girl, they had adopted her legally but didn't change her last name. She stayed by her name and became his sister.

Years later they became pretty close. Sometimes she was annoying , teasing him about being serious all the time. Ichigo is the type of guy who always scowled and lived a life in seriousness. Then his crazy sister would always make a comment about it.

 _" Stop being so grumpy all the time berry! Just enjoy the life! okay?!"_

Shaking his head and letting a small smile on his lips Ichigo strode to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffe.

That was before their parents died. Two years ago, their parents went for a business trip but an unfortunate event happened. The plane they were in was accidentally crashed. The reason for the plane crash, he never know he doesn't even care. He was devastated and so was his sister. After their parents death, she wouldn't get out of bed. Seeing her like that crushed him. She had always been so happy and bubbly. Then their parents was gone, he couldn't even make her to talk to her friends. Ichigo spent hours with her everyday, just talking about anything and everything. Finally ,she had started to come out of her depression. She talked to her friends again and starts smiling. She was like that when it comes to loving a person, real and pure. That's why Ichigo did his best to keep all the jerks away from her, those bastard doesn't deserve his sister and he promised himself that he would do everything to prevent her from being hurt like the way she was when their parents died.

But lots of problems came after. It was about their business, the CEO of the company, Ichigo's father had died and he was the successor of that title but he was too young. The members did not approved his sister first, knowing the girl was adopted, but she proved them wrong. She graduated in college, showed her amazing skills and now learning the ways to become a leader of their company until he would come to age.

Yes, his future was already planned out. The plan is to study in Harvard University. That was the reason he was sent out here. Alone.

Ichigo grabbed his jacket as he headed out the door and got in the driver's side of his car. Well, it's not really his, it was from his Dad. But the old man had promised him he'll give it to him after graduation. And he already had.

Turning the key in the ignition, he pulled out of the driveway and headed to his girlfriend's house.

[...]

Ichigo pulled into the driveway of Orihime's house. She was standing by talking to someone on the phone and when she noticed him walking towards her, suddenly she turned her phone off and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Her long hair brushed his face as she pulled back.

" Do you like it?" she asked, showing off her outfit. She was dressed in a tight white shirt and a pink colored short which he's certain she had just bought the night before.

"Yeah, you look great."

She smiled and then looked at him. Her eyes transformed her expression from happy to serious. She brushed her hair back behind her ears.

" Can you just stay for the summer?"

 _" Not again!."_ He thought. They already had this argument over a week ago.

It was last year when he moved here he met Orihime. They became friends quickly, since they have the same nationality and then he liked her because she was shy and bubbly , sometimes weird and because she was beautiful too. Well, maybe he should count the part that Inoue Orihime is extremely hot. Damn.. In their first date , he could not take his eyes off her huge chest. But who can blame him? He's a teenager and it's knocking his hormones out of whack.

But now a year with her, there are new things about Orihime he didn't liked. But Ichigo didnt mind about it as much, he doesn't want it to be a reason of any break ups but sometimes it was irritating.

He didn't answer. Orihime noticed he was irritated , she quickly changed the subject. At least she knew better than to push. " Let's go to the mall today."

Ichigo thought about it for a second then nodded. " Sure. " He agreed.

Orihime smiled and her eyes lit up again and gave him a kiss on the lips. " Let's go."

Going to the mall with her was a definitely a mistake. Why can't she go to the park, lay on the grass and enjoying each other's covpany just the two of them. She should have asked that, knowing that it would take a month before they see each other again. But no! She wants shopping instead!

As soon as they got there she ran off into the department stores. Ichigo watched her picked up and put down clothes for an hour. He yawned purposely , letting her know he was bored. And as quickly as possible she bought the clothes and asked him if they go to the carnival next.

The day was over and he was tired. He was about to head home when Orihime leaned in and whisper in his ears in a seductive tone.

"my parents is asleep, would you like to come in."

Back when they were just in the first stage of their relationships, that kind of offer would made him aroused instantly. But now, he can't feel something like that and would often turned her down. There's something missing in their relationship that he can't tell.

Orihime looked up, trying to look pitiful. He had found it cute but now, it's almost making him roll his eyes.

" Okay.." He agreed. He has to leave tomorrow and he won't be able to see her for a month. So why not?

Orihime dragged him into the house slowly as ever, they had done it before and he could remember that excitement and thrill that he wasn't feeling now. Stiffly he followed her inside. When they got safely upstairs to her room, Orihime had pushed him on her bed and starts kissing him hard.

Ichigo did his best to mimic her every move but he knows he didn't feel that passion he once had everytime they did this. He never know why his feeling for Orihime starts to change. He just can feel it. Is it because he didn't have any feelings for her from the very beginning?

Orihime was fiddling on his belt when the phone in his pocket vibrated. Out of breath, he pushes her off him gently and she sat on the bed pouting, clearly wanting more.

Ichigo cleared his throat first before answering his phone.

" Hello?."

\- "Ichigo It's me Nanao?." The caller said but her voice was shaky. Nanao Ise is his sister bestfriend since high school. They were pretty close to the Ise family.

"Is there any problem Nanao-san?" He asked, raising his brow in confusion by the way her voice sounds. The person on the other line starts crying, fear striked through him. Clearly there's something wrong.

Orihime tried to slip her hand inside his shirt but he tugged it away, giving her a glare. Giving back his full attention to the caller, he asked, seriousness could be heard in his voice.

" Tell me, what is it?"

\- " It's about your sister."

He swallowed a huge lump in his throat. It's about his sister, he could feel his insides shaking at the mere thought of her getting hurt.

" What happened?" he asked, trying hard to steady his voice. Orihime could see his expression and asked what was wrong. He ignored her and listened carefully.

Nanao let out a sob, trying her best to control her emotions that had Ichigo feeling nervous. What happened to her!

-" I'm sorry.. but she's gone. "

His eyes went wide, keeping himself from breaking up he asked.

" What do you mean gone?"

\- " She's dead."

Ichigo dropped the phone , he breathe with difficulty as Nanao's voice kept ringing in his head.

"Ichigo why? what happened?" Orihime asked worriedly, seeing Ichigo's pale and horrified expression.

He stared at his girlfriend for a moment. He could feel his body trembling as he spoke. " I have to go now.."

" Go where?"

" Go back to Tokyo. To my sister."

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **Hola! Yeah, I did some changes. I hope it's okay.**

 **For the new readers :**

 **I should warn you, I'm not a writer that's why my storytelling sucks. Heh, I love reading stories and sometimes gets my own ideas to write one and share it. Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes, my english really is not that good. And I'm happy to know that you're reading my story! Thanks!**

 **Guest : Hi! if my memory is right, you're the reader who always review in the each chapter of my story! Am I right? I really want to know your Penname. I hope you can tell me.. pretty please! and thanks that my story is one of those you treasured. I feel loved, thank you.**

 **hinataellis : Hello! Welco** **me to my story. And yes it is a drama, angsty like story and I hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Thanks for your favs:**

 **Kyuusho Chikan**

 **IshaGjaegerjaques**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclai** **mer : Bleach own by Kubo Sensei**

* * *

 **~ Chapter Three ~**

* * *

 **{ Tokyo, Japan }**

"No! you can't stop! You have to find my sister!.'' Ichigo yelled at the police officer behind the desk. The police was startled by him for a moment. Staring at him up and down, the police gave him a serious look.

"We can't do anything by this rain. The water will rise and the current would be hard for our divers. You have to understand." Calmly the police stated, seeing Ichigo's agitated face. But this information riled Ichigo more. Seething, he clenched his fist and gave the police officer the deadly look he could ever give.

"I don't give a damn, just do your job and find my sister." With that he left the room with a loud slam of the door. The police officer was left shaking his head in annoyance.

"Easy for you to say, it's not your job." He murmured.

Outside, the rain was pouring heavily. Coming down from the night sky, hitting his pounding head making him closed his eyes. It might hurt him to admit but the police officer was right. It would be impossible to search in this heavy rain. A cold wind passed him, making him shiver but Ichigo paid no mind because all of the pain he's feeling. He could feel his fist tightly clenched , his heart pounding in his chest and a strong urge to go over that bridge and search for her himself. Ichigo took a shivering breath, half of it from being soaked , and the other half came from his heart.

As he drove to her house, memories with her came back to him. Since that day they first met when his parents brought her in their home. How she looked fragile and alone , and after their parents died. When he promised that he'll take care of her and protect her from anything that could hurt her. That promised, he hadn't fulfilled it. Now that his sister was gone and missing, the the fact that she jump over that bridge to kill herself. Ichigo didn't know what really happened but he blamed himself for not fulfilling that promise to protect her, for not being there when she needed him.

He arrived at the house where his sister lived. He opened the car door and slowly walked to the front door ,not minding the pouring rain and the cold air hitting him. Inside he went, soaked to the bone. Tossing his jacket aside, Ichigo made his way to the kitchen and found a note on the counter. Beside it, was curry. It was from Nanao, telling him to wait and gather himself together. He just glanced at it then walked passed the food and strode his way upstairs to his sister's room.

As he arrived there, he contemplated for a moment whether to go in or not. In the police station, he was asked if he knew anything about her suicide but he could not answer them given that he has no clue himself. Now he thought he could search in her room, he might find a valuable information that could help the police but again, he thought as his hand hover above the doorknob. It doesn't matter what her reason was.. If his sister didn't want him to know then he wouldn't ask about it. She always wanted her privacy and he respected it since then so he won't ask, he would never ask. He just wants her back..

Ichigo blinked back the stinging in his eyes before taking a deep breath , he opened the door. Inside, the room was all orange, from the bedding to the curtains. All of it are orange. A mirror on the wall, and different sets of makeup and other girly stuff he didn't know of. Yes, It was like her.

Ruefully he smiled. Everything about here represents her personality. Ichigo gripped the edge of the desk, blinking back the tears. Letting go, he started searching for her drawers, anywhere hoping he would find anything that could help him.

He was thinking about a letter. As far as he knows, people commited suicide would left letters to their love ones or families, writing their last words, the goodbyes.

On her desk he saw something that made him smile. He took it and looked at it closely. It was a picture of his family. Ichigo remembered where and when it was taken.

In the picture his parents was sitting on the grass while his sister hugged both of them from the back. They were having a picnic in the picture and Ichigo was the one who took it. It came out pretty good, he was proud of it.

Well when he was a kid, he had a passion for photography but as he grew up he realized that he's not the one to choose for his future. And so.. He stopped dreaming and faced the real world.

Carefully he placed it back and continued what he was doing. An hour went by but

he didn't find any letter.

He slumped on a sofa, breathing heavily as he tried to control his emotions. But then a sudden thought crashed into him and he sat straighter, resting his chin on his palm.

If there was no suicide note, then that means she didn't plan on killing herself. That should be it, but why..?

Ichigo groaned as his head throbbed again. Damn, he was tired, he didn't have any sleep either, and he can't remember the last time he ate.

There was a knock on the door and slowly he strode downstairs to know who it was.

When he opened it , two woman was standing outside, one of them was Nanao Ise and the other he did not recognize.

"Ichigo, I came here because I.." Nanao gestured towards her companion. " we need to tell you something."

He nodded, opening the door wide ,letting the women in.

He followed them to the living room but Nanao stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"You should change first. You're soaked and you're gonna get sick." She smiled warmly , even if her eyes shows that she cried all night and didn't had any sleep as well.

"Did you eat the curry I cooked this morning?" She asked as she made herself and her companion comfortable on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that hungry." He lied and started his way upstairs. " Give me a minute."

In the guest room, Ichigo showered quickly and threw on a shirt and loose pants. He placed some of his stuff on his bed when he remembered he left his phone in the bag. He picked it up and saw 5 unread messages and 10 missed calls. He opened it, and listened to one of the voice message. It came from Orihime.

"Babe. Please call me I've been so worried. You don't even text me back please I wanna know if you're okay. Oh! And don't forget to buy me a souvenir when you get back .. Love ya!"

Closing his eyes, Ichigo groaned out loud. Damn.. His head was painfully throbbing and Orihime had to add in his concerns. He took the battery out of his phone and threw it on the bed. At least ,she won't bother him this way. Then he goes back to the living room where the women was now sipping their hot coffees and having some sort of serious conversation.

He cleared his throat to remind them he was there and the two stopped talking, glancing at each other nervously. Okay.. This has got his attention , whatever this two was about to say then it must be really important for coming here in this hour and through a heavy rain.

Nanao gestured for him to sit on a single chair towards the couch the women was sitting.

"What's with this serious atmosphere?" He inquired, leaning against the chair. The other woman glanced nervously at Nanao and the latter pushed her glasses upwards before looking at him in the eye.

"This is about your sister Ichigo."

He tensed and sat up straighter. He didn't asked anything and just waited of what were they about to tell him.

"We.. Or at least I think what we know was the reason she," Nanao took a deep breath, it seems that she was having a hard time saying it. " killed herself."

"I don't want to know." He stated calmly , surprising both woman.

"but why?"

"Because it doesn't matter. If she didn't want me to know about it then I shouldn't know about it. I just want to know she's safe...that's all that matters."

Nanao stared at him for a moment then sniffled. She wiped a tear from her eyes and looked at him.

"You're right. She wouldn't want me telling you this." The other woman patted her back, comforting her. " I forgot. Ichigo meet Isane Kotetsu, she's your sister's secretary."

Shyly,Isane extended her hand to him. "Nice meeting you Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo accepted it and gave her a friendly smile. " Same here." Then he brought his attention back to Nanao. "How's the company ?"

Nanao shook her head worriedly "Your grandfather was trying to cover this up. It wouldn't look good for the company and for her as well."

Ichigo felt anger rising inside of him. Does that really matter? That old man should worry about her more instead of the company. But Ichigo knew why, his grandfather didn't have any liking towards his sister since the day she was adopted.

A few moments of silence passed by and Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"Damn this." Rising to his feet, Ichigo went straight to the door when Nanao followed and stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Out there. I'm gonna search for her myself." He made an attempt to open the door but Nanao took his hand, dragging him back and pushing him down the couch.

Hands on her hips, Nanao glared at him." Are you out of your mind? Its 9 pm already And outside the rain is heavy, what do you think you can do when the police stopped the search because of it."

"but I can't just sit here and wait! I need to.. I have to do something!" He said desperately.

Isane stood between them, frantically trying to ease the argument Ichigo and Nanao had.

"Please stop.. This wouldn't help anything." The she turned towards Ichigo, but looking down the floor , not meeting his eyes. "Its not my place to say this but..you should just listen to Nanao-san and stay. We really can't do anything about this right now but to wait."

Isane pulled something from her bag and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Its your sister's journal. I found it in her office this morning and decided not to give to the police. "

Ichigo ran his fingers on the plastic cover then glancing up to Isane and smiled gratefully. "Thanks.."

Blushing Isane nodded and glanced down on her watch. "I think it's time for me to go home. My mom might worry if she looked in my room and find no one there."

Ichigo almost raised an eyebrow hearing that but in curious he asked. "I think you're old enoigh for your mother to act like that."

Nanao shook her head and chuckled slightly, the tension already fading away. "Her mother is my doctor and believe me, she can be very scary if she wants."

Isane was blushing and scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah, she's kind of protective too."

Taking her purse off the couch Nanao followed. " I'll drove you home." Standing in front of Ichigo, she gave him a serious look. " listen young man. You are not leaving this house tonight. We are going to wait for news... I know you're worried so am I, but the bridge she jumped over was not that high and the river below isn't that deep either. Let's hope she was washed somewhere or someone rescued her. You know the reason the police stopped searching because of the storm but they're not giving so lets stay rational okay.." She walked over to him and caress his hair. Ichigo closed his eyes as Nanao embraced him. It felt good to have someone comforting you through hard times. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Rest now, you look tired and please have a bite before going to bed."

"I will." Ichigo followed them to the door and bid goodnight.

It was still raining so both women ran to the car quickly, afraid they would get soaked. When the women was out of sight ,he strode to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich such before going to his room.

While sitting on the bed, he stared on his sister's journal. He was so tempted to open it and read all of her secrets but in the end he placed it inside of his drawer. Even if he's the brother of the owner , still he didn't have any right to open and read the words written on that journal. It's wrong, invading one's privacy.

He grabbed a pill and a glass of water. He knew tonight he won't be able to sleep and he sure hoped the sleeping pill would work. A minute passed Ichigo felt himself relaxing and before sleep took over, a last pray came in his mind. A pray for his sister's safety.

A loud ringing downstairs had him groaning as he woke up. Slowly Ichigo peaked his eyes open and looked around. At first he wondered where he was but when he remembered the happenings in the last twenty four hour, pain and sadness came crashing down on him. Right, his sister was still missing.

The phone downstairs started ringing again. Scowling, He strode downstairs, but it kept ringing continuously and he cursed. Damn, he's not in a good mood and the person calling this early would be the first to hear the negative words as a starting for His bad day.

With a growl, he picked up the receiver but before saying hello a loud voice from the caller made him took the phone away from his ears, afraid that his eardrums would go off.

"I called you in your phone, why weren't you answering?!"

The caller was Nanao and her voice sounded frantic. Ichigo made to massage his head, trying to remember where his phone was. Oh, right yesterday he took the battery off because he didn't want Orihime to call him.

"Sorry. I lost it, what's the matter?"

The woman sobbed in the other line and Ichigo felt fear starting to build up within. He gripped the phone tighter as he wait for her next words.

"Ichigo..Thank God! The police found your sister!"

That moment everything stopped, the only sound he could hear was the erratic beating of his heart. ''What?"

"You're sister! She's alive, they already taken her to the hospital. Find your phone and I'll text you where. Let's meet there." The phone beeped and he stilled , trying to processed the information in his mind. He swallowed and immediately went to his room. He didn't even mind changing his clothes and just grab a jacket, his phone and the car keys. Before he knew it, he's out of the house and on his way to the hospital.

When he arrived, Ichigo found Nanao sitting one of the waiting chairs, leaning on it tiredly. She saw him approaching and she smiled and went to embrace him which he did in return.

"Thank god she's alive.. She's okay.."

For the first time since he arrived in Japan, Ichigo sighed in relief, burying his face on Nanao's hair. She's right. Thank god for the miracle he'd given. Thank god...

A doctor with the tag name of Unohana approached them and smiled warmly as she asked.

"Who is the patient's family?"

Ichigo stepped forward. ''I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the brother."

A sudden serious expression changed into the doctor's face that made him nervous.

"I have both good and bad news Mr. Kurosaki. "

Nanao stepped beside him and asked. "What do you mean?"

"You see.. The good news is the patient is fine and no damage in her lungs after consuming a huge amount of water when she almost drown. The person who saved her did good job for performing CPR."

"The bad news?" He inquired.

"The baby did not survive it. Im very sorry but her baby is gone."

Ichigo stared wide eyes at the doctor, with confusion. Nanao must have the same reaction and asked.

"What baby?"

Dr. Unohana stared at the both of them, but kept her calm posture then she nodded slowly.

"Yes, Nanao she was pregnant for two months. I thought she already told after she found out about it."

"Oh my god.." Nanao whispered and she started crying, the doctor came to her side, saying things to comfort her. It seemed both of them knew each other.

Ichigo clenched his jaw. Now, he wants to know what really happened. She's pregnant and didn't even bother telling him? He's her brother for god sake! And who's the father of the baby and where?

He was so confused he thought he'd explode. He was pained as well, the part where his sister didn't told him. Doesn't she trust him?

"I want to see her.."

Dr. Unohana, who was comforting Nanao looked at him. "Follow me."

As they arrived in the room where his sister was. Nanao let him in first to have some privacy with his sister. Ichigo went in and saw her lying there. She's sleeping and looked peaceful but few marks, bruises on her face to her arms could be seen. Not taking his eyes off of her, he carefully sat on the bed. He reach for her hand , wrapping it with his own. Now, seeing her like this, it made him forgot the anger he felt earlier. Ichigo knew her well, she has her reasons why didn't tell him anything and he will wait until she's ready to tell him herself.

The hand he was caressing moved slightly. Ichigo jerked in surprise as he felt it moved again.

"Nee-san.."

Slowly, her eyes opened, blinking it as she adjust to her surroundings. Ichigo gripping her hand moved closer so that she'll see him clearly.

"Nee-san.. Its me Ichigo. Do you recognized me?"

"Ichigo.. You're here?"

He nodded. " yeah, I came here for you. How do you feel now?"

"My leg its painful..." Suddenly, her eyes went wide as if realizing something then her hands went to her belly. "My baby.. Is she okay?"

Ichigo's eyes softened as he looked away, he can't tell her the bad news, he doesn't know how. But his sister turned his face so that she can looked at him in the eyes.

"You know something..Tell me."

"Nee san.." He whispered.

"Just tell me!"

Ichigo took a deep breath, looking anywhere but her. Then softly he said.

"I'm sorry but the doctor said.. The baby did not survived. I'm sorry Neesan.."

She froze for a moment then started shaking her head in denial. "No..you're lying. My baby is alive I can feel it!"

Ichigo tried to reach out to comfort her but she swatted his hand away. "No! Leave me alone! Now!"

He step back slowly, it hurts the way she said that. The way she glared at him like he was the person she hates the most. It killed him seeing her like this. She's hysterical, grabbing her hair and looking around as if she was scared of something then glaring at him angrily.

Ichigo stared at her sister clenching his fist. This was not the same woman he called sister a long time ago. She looke different and .. and

What happened to you Neesan?"

That moment Dr. Unohana and Nanao came in. The latter frantically asked him what happened but he was shocked to speak, he was glued to that spot staring as her sister wildly denied what the doctor was saying, clutching her head shaking it angrily. The doctor injected something to his sister to calm her. Minutes later it worked and she starts relaxing but the tears didn't stop flowing.

As her eyes closed again, Ichigo went to her and kissed her forehead but stilled when she murmured something in her sleep.

"I love you Byakuya.."

"We should leave Ichigo.. Let her have her rest." Nanao tugged his arms, leading him towards the door. He gave her one last glance before coming up with a decision. Now..he wants to know what really happened.

* * *

a/n:

Yes! Lots of changes, yeah I guess I'm rewriting now.. And it would be longer than before. I promised 4 thousands words each chap!

And I'm adding new characters , there's a good reason why I never mentioned the name of Ichigo's sister..and I wont tell you why..bohahaha!

Ahem! Okay.. Thanks for the reviews , favs and follows. And I will be updating twice a week. It's so hard thinking both different stories at once, it made my head dizzy sometimes so that's why I'll finish this first then I'll go back to my other fic.

Thank you sooooo much! For the reviews and support. And gosh! You don't know how happy I am knowing that you guys still read my story..

Thehippo1824: Really? Maybe because I just uploaded the new first chapter, try it again..maybe it'll work..:D

Blissbeat: Thanks! And totally changing it!

Toukia: I missed you Toukia san! And I will try to update often.

Meryu-chan: Yeah, I've deleted it, I'm writing a better informative version!

Rqm:Wow..thanks for the wonderful words..I'm glad you liked the new version! Thanks very much...:)

Jobananasan: Nice guess! And Inoue is Rukia's rivalry now.. She won't marry Ishida anymore.. Heh.

Shirayukideath berry: Thanks shirayuki-san! Nabasao ba and PM ko.. Masaya akong malaman na merong bisaya dito katulad ko! Nagpuyo sad ko sa mindanao sauna.. Dha sa Dampil, lagonglong..dha ko naggrade 1 sa Dampil elementary school..do you know that place?


End file.
